My Bunny Lies Over The Sea
My Bunny Lies Over The Sea, a Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies cartoon, was released on December 14, 1948. This theatrical cartoon was directed by Chuck Jones and written by Michael Maltese. Mel Blanc played both Bugs Bunny and the Scotsman. Some of the animators included Ken Harris, Lloyd Vaughan, and Phil Monroe. The title is an obvious play on the second line of the old song, "My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean". The seven minute short has been released on DVD multiple times in different compilation discs, and is available on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1. And, although this cartoon was the Scotsman's (named Angus MacRory) only theatrical appearance, he also later appeared in "It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World" episode (released on February 3, 1996) of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. He also made cameo appearances on a couple of Animaniacs episodes and in Space Jam. Plot This cartoon begins as Bugs Bunny once again gets lost when he is tunneling to his vacation spot. He accidentally ends up in Scotland, instead of the La Brea Tar Pits. Upon his arrival, he accidentally mistakes a Scotsman dressed in traditional clothes and playing the bagpipes for a lady being attacked by a monster. Bugs Bunny jumps the Scotsman trying to rescue the "woman", and in the process he smashes the man’s bagpipes into little pieces. The Scotsman, named Angus MacRory, becomes enraged that his bagpipes have been absolutely ruined and the angered MacRory challenges Bugs Bunny to a duel—a game of golf. Of course, throughout the game of golf Bugs Bunny manages to outsmart MacRory and eventually wins, much to the Scotsman's wrath. MacRory accepts defeat after Bugs clears himself of cheating, but still claims that he can't be beaten when it comes to playing bagpipes. After playing, he dares Bugs to 'try and top that,' which the rabbit does by dressing like a Scot and playing not only bagpipes, but also a trombone, saxophone, trumpet, two clarinets, cymbals on his feet, and a bass drum with his ears. Bugs takes one last glimpse at the audience before iris out. Gallery Censorship * The version of this cartoon shown on CBS in the 1970s/1980s cut the part after the Scotsman McCrory shoots his rifle at Bugs where the bullet falls, McCrory picks it up, and asides to the audience that, "It's been in the family for years". Later appearances of Angus MacCrory *Angus MacCrory makes his second major role in The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries episode, "It's A Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World". *Angus MacCrory can be spotted on the bleachers watching the basketball playoff against the Monstars and the Toon Squad in Space Jam. Availability *Laserdisc - Bugs Bunny: Winner by a Hare: 14 of Bugs Bunny's Best *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc One External Links My Bunny Lies Over The Sea at SuperCartoons.net My Bunny Lies Over The Sea at B99.TV Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Bugs Bunny shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Animation by Ken Harris Category:Animated by Ken Harris Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Harris Category:Cartoons animated by Phil Monroe Category:Animation by Phil Monroe Category:Animated by Phil Monroe Category:Animation by Ben Washam Category:Animated by Ben Washam Category:Cartoons animated by Ben Washam Category:Animation by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Cartoons animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoon layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1948 Category:1948 films Category:1948 shorts Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s